Taking a Break
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Oneshot. Summer training is hard, when Germany and Italy decide to take a breather fun ensues. Fluffy Lemon?


The sun beat down as the two countries sat alone out in front of the tree line. The weather had grown hot but Germany insisted that he and Italy keep going out for walks. He knew staying indoors would surely make the Italian lazy, so despite the heat he made the boy come out with him.

They walked leisurely along the trail, the Italian dragging his feet slightly as he slouched, the heat getting to him easily. "Mein Gott, Italy we've only been out for five minutes." Ludwig sighed, readying himself for the other's complaints. "But Germany, my feet are killing me and it's sweltering, I feel like I'm boiling in a pot of pasta. Ah, now I'm hungry, can't we go back?" the Italian kept whining and the German listening.

Right before the blonde could open his mouth to set the smaller male straight he saw the Italian suddenly perk up. "Germany, Germany! Look over there!" the brunette pointed to a clear stream, the water softly trickling. "Can we go for a swim?" He asked excitedly, looking to the taller male for approval.

"Ja, sure Italy" the blonde responded, scratching his cheek awkwardly as a small blush crept to his cheeks. He loved to see the Italian so enthusiastic about something, the looks he gave the German always made his heart throb. The boy cheered excitedly, rushing to the water's edge.

The German followed, blushing slightly as Feliciano disrobed, throwing his top and shorts off to the side. Said Italian looked back to the blonde just as he began pulling down the waistband of his undergarments. He smiled gently when Ludwig looked away, his eyes darting quickly to avoid the brunette's gaze.

"You can look Germany, I don't mind!" Feliciano smiled, rushing to Germany and hugging him, his boxers hanging low and crooked on his slender hips. The German blushed even more, his blue eyes widening slightly as he looked at the short male in front of him. "We're both guys right? Come on, take yours off too! Come swim with me!" the Italian pressed, his arms still locked around the nation's shoulders.

"Oh, alright" Ludwig muttered the Italian releasing him and rushing cheerfully back to his place by the edge of the stream. In a split second his boxers were gone and he was waist deep in the cool water. "C-Cold!" he yelled, shivering as he held himself, not having anticipated the water's temperature to be quite so low.

The German smiled slightly, taking his shirt off over his head, he reached for the belt of his pants when he noticed the Italian watching him with interest, his hands on a stone at the side of the creek. "Germany is so strong" he breathed, the other both flattered and being made self-conscious by the statement. "I-If you'd actually do the training I assign you then you would be too" Ludwig stuttered, letting his belt loose and his shorts hit the ground.

After stepping out of his shoes all that was left was his underwear and he could still feel the Italian's eyes on him. He took a breath before sliding them off, kicking his pants and boxers off to the side along with his shoes and socks before he made his way to the creek. The Italian seemed to be transfixed by his bear body, speechless.

"I-Italy" Ludwig prompted, making the Italian snap out of his stare with a smile. "Come in Germany, the water is nice once you sit in it!" the German smiled and obliged. No sooner had he gotten in did the Italian jump up on him, his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs around the German's waist. "Germany look, I can reach you now!" he beamed, the water's weightlessness allowing him to make up for the height difference.

The large nation nodded with a small grunt before the smaller male pressed his nose to the blonde's. "Hey Germany, want to get used to the water together? You sit at the bottom of the creek and keep me from standing up alright?" the brunette smiled, getting a slight nod from Germany. "Ja, sure thing Italia…" he mumbled, keeping a firm hold on the country as he took a seat on the bottom of the creek, the water up to both of their shoulders. The Italian immediately began to yell and thrash, the stronger nation keeping a firm hold on him.

"It's cold!" Feliciano complained, tears in the corners of his eyes as he shivered. "L-let me up Germany!" he pleaded, the blonde standing with him. He clung to the other feebly, Ludwig chuckling quietly at the brunette.

Something about this situation… seemed familiar. The way he water felt and the shape of the stream, had he maybe been here once before? Maybe a long time ago…

Ludwig's breath hitched when the Italian's legs tightened around him, putting pressure on a vital area between his legs. "G-Germany" the Feliciano stuttered, burying his face in the Ludwig's neck. The German took a deep breath, trying to control himself as unnatural thoughts crossed his mind.

He felt a hair bobbing against his lips as he breathed; he thought nothing of it when he closed his lips, catching it between them. The Italian suddenly stiffened, grabbing onto the blonde tighter with a whimper. "Italy? What's wrong?" Ludwig asked quietly, the hair still stuck to his damp lips as he moved them to speak.

"Ger… Germany! M-My erogenous zone! It's in your mouth!" Feliciano quivered, rubbing himself frantically against the larger country, only serving to excite the nude German even more. "Q-Quit moving I'll have it freed in a second!" he snapped, a blush forming on his normally pale cheeks.

He could feel something hard beginning to press against his lower stomach. God was that not helping. He could vaguely make out a blush on the Italian's cheeks forming, matching his own.

He balanced the Italian, gently pulling the hair from his lips. "Are you ok?" he managed to ask, a slight fluctuation in his voice. "Germany" Italy breathed, backing off and looking down at both of them. "Wah! I'm sorry! I got excited a-and I made you too! I… I…" he blushed and turned his head away from the other.

"I… I'll help you I promise! Just don't be mad at me… I didn't mean to cause you problems…" he muttered shyly, catching the speechless German even more off-guard. "I-Italy?" the German questioned before he felt the Italian's lips against his. The Italian pulled away gently after a moment, the man holding him completely stiff with shock.

The brunette smiled gently "it's ok Germany! Come on let's make love so you can feel better!" The blonde blushed gently. "D-Don't say things like that, we are two men after all… and…" the pout that formed on the smaller nation silenced Ludwig. "So what? Love is love no matter who you do it with… unless you don't love me and Germany's boner is from something else..?" Feliciano seemed to dislike the idea as he turned his face away once more.

"Nein, Ich liebe Dich." Ludwig whispered, pressing his lips to the brunette's ear and earning a surprised squeak. "G-Germany~" Italy shivered as their bodies pressed, the taller male sitting him on a large smooth flat rock. The German pulled away, cupping the petite boy's face lightly.

Something about this seemed natural, a memory tugging at his brain from a long time ago of when he had similar feelings for someone else. Who was it? He shook his head, not bothering with such thoughts, instead tending to the male who seemed to have questions for him.

"Germany, c-can we?" Feliciano asked; kissing the German's fingertips as Ludwig ghosted them over his quivering lips. "Ja, it is fine Italy... we feel the same do we not?" The Italian smiled and threw himself at the stronger man again. "Si, ti amo!" he agreed, kissing the other firmly. Ludwig blushed and unsurely stroked the Italian's curl, receiving a moan from him.

"T-Touch me more" Feliciano pleaded, earning a gentle kiss to the neck; instinctively he ran his fingers through the blonde tresses, smoothing them back more. Ludwig placed his hands on the smaller male's hips, trailing kisses down Italy's smooth chest. His movements were inexperienced but gentle, and the Italian loved them.

He could feel the strong muscles shift beneath the German's skin with every move, showing how powerful the country really was. The brunette hitched his legs around the larger nation's waist, lining himself up the German's body. "Make love to me Germany! Please…" he blushed, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah… Italy… are you sure? You haven't even been p-prepared…" he stuttered, his blue eyes showing concern for his little ally. "It's ok Germany! I… I don't think I can wait. Just be gentle ok?" Feliciano kissed Ludwig timidly, earning a gentle sigh from the German. "Ja Italy, just tell me if it hurts too much and I'll stop" with a final nod the German began to press, submerging the Italian a bit to make the entrance easier.

The boy gasped and whimpered, holding on tight to the other but not daring to complain. The German apologized and showered Feliciano with chaste kisses. There was a final gasp as the German got the rest of his length situated within the Italian before they paused.

They both panted, holding each other close. One was overwhelmed by the size of his large lover while said lover was overwhelmed by the tightness of the male around him. "P-Please…" Feliciano finally spoke up, the blonde giving in easily and beginning to move within the tight brunette.

The Italian whimpered; burying his face in Ludwig's neck until his cowardly sounds became pleasured. The German tipped up Feliciano's face, taking a moment to admire the cute and flushed expression the brunette wore before kissing him lovingly. The smaller nation moved his lips with the larger, the tears in the corners of his eyes slowly disappearing as he moaned and kept close to the stronger nation.

The blonde eventually found the balance to reach in-between their bodies, stroking his lover's weeping length. "G-Germany! N-not at the same time or I'll… I'll…" he moaned as Ludwig skillfully maneuvered his hand, rolling the brunette's tip and effectively silencing him. "I-it's fine, I'm getting close too ja…" he kissed Italy's head before their lips locked again.

Their moans mixed as they continued to kiss, each sampling the other's flavor. Germany's tongue tasted of beer and sausage, while Italy's of pasta sauce. Finally the smaller male arched, crying out and clutching Ludwig tightly, tears in the brim of his eyes as orgasm shook his body. "L-Ludwig!" He cried by the male's ear, the German upon hearing his name giving in with the Italian, filling him to the brim.

They both panted and eventually relaxed, the blonde taking his lower and laying him on the soft soil of the bank. The Italian smiled and pulled on the country's shoulders, wanting him to join him. Germany obliged willingly, smiling as he lay with the brunette in the grass.

"Ve~ Germany was so gentle! Can we do that again later? Can we date?! I could cook for you and we could go out together and you'd protect me! It'd be so much fun!" Feliciano collapsed into a fit of giggles as Germany kissed and nibbled his ear, his fingers brushing back the Italian's thick locks gently. "I don't see why not… but you still have to go through training even if we are boyfriends… just so you know." The blonde looked at the sour look the Italian gave him, a chaste kiss earning him easy forgiveness.

"I'm tired now Germany, can we go home?" Feliciano begged, just as the blonde placed a flower in his hair. "Ja" he responded simply, grabbing their clothes. He helped the smaller male dress, earning a few kisses to his head every now and then as thanks from the Nation in front of him.

"Ti Amo~" Italy purred as Germany finished, brushing noses with him gently. "Ich liebe Dich" the larger male responded, picking up the Italian as they made their way back to the Austrian manor together.


End file.
